This invention relates generally to door locks. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved safety bar lock for holding a door in a closed position. Although the invention will be described with particular reference to a bar type door lock for a hinged door, it will be recognized that certain features thereof may be used or adapted for use with sliding doors as well as with roll-up doors, such as garage doors.
At present, the prevention of unwelcome entry to premises through the doors thereof is made difficult by the ease with which conventional locks on such doors can be disabled. In an attempt to remedy this defect, several conventional reinforced door locks have been developed. These locks, however, have not solved all the problems which exist with regard to the security of premises.
For example, one conventional reinforced door lock which is used as an auxiliary lock or latch for a hinge-mounted door includes a holding rod which is mounted in a hinge of the door. A bar is provided in a longitudinally extending bore which is received on a free end of the holding rod. The bar is adapted to slide on the rod so as to be movable from a retracted position to a projected or locking position in which a free end of the bar is received in a hinge plate. It would, however, be useful to provide a door lock which can accommodate doors of different widths and which has a camming action for the tip of the bar so that the door can be shut more tightly when the bar is rotated into its locked position. It would also be useful to have a door lock which could be operated from either side of the door.
Another conventional bar-type door locking device designed for use on a sliding door is formed of a tubular part and a rod part. Each of these parts is provided with a plurality of apertures such that a bolt may be inserted through any cooperating pair of apertures to affix the parts relative to each other and simultaneously affix the locking device to an associated door. It would, however, be useful to provide a door lock which can be secured in a door hinge and in which a camming action can be generated to more tightly secure the door. It would also be useful to be able to operate the lock from either side of the door.
The subject invention overcomes the foregoing problems and meets the above stated needs in providing a new and improved bar type lock for doors.